Conventionally, various electrochemical elements including ceramic substrates have been developed. For example, Patent Document 1 below discloses a solid oxide fuel cell that uses a solid oxide electrolyte. In this fuel cell, the solid oxide electrolyte, separator, etc. constituting a cell of the fuel cell are formed from ceramics.
Patent Document 1: WO 2008/044429